1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste receptacles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lobby dust pan of the type having a receptacle portion mounted to a shaft through a pivotally mounted yoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dust pans of the general type described herein are known in the prior art. Lobby dust pans have long been needed for cleaning small bits of waste, such as gum wrappers, candy wrappers, and other types of waste, from commercial areas, such as theaters and building lobbies.
Generally, such lobby dust pans have a receptacle portion, which is pivotally mounted by various means well known in the art, to a shaft. The shaft is, in turn, connected to a ball-shaped handle, for example.
When the immediate area is properly cleaned of the waste, downward pressure is once again placed on the handle. The downward pressure causes the hook-like tab to disengage from the slot. When the handle is lifted, the receptacle portion is so weighted that it will rotate to a position of axial alignment with the shaft to prevent the waste in the receptacle from falling out.